nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki:Stranded on an island Story
Characters (may be edited) *Grammar Cat - *Random-storykeeper - *Takeshi64 - *Emitewiki2 - *TinyCastleGuy - *Lilonow - *Austincarter4ever - *Santiago González Martín - *NOBODY - *User:The Nitrome Yeti - *Zt-freak - *NTPYTO - *CandD - *Frostyflytrap - *Facudel99 - *Sabkv - *Mahsaad - Prologue Once upon a time there were Grammar Cat, Takeshi64, Carter, Austin, Austincarter4ever, Lilonow, Random-storykeeper, NOBODY, Santi, Emitewiki, Untesty, The Nitrome Yeti, Axiy, Not the person you're thinking of, Maximus, FrostyFlytrap, TinyCastleGuy,Facudel99 and AtomDestroyer24E stranded on a island out in the middle of the ocean. All of them were unconcious or asleep, until.... *'Takeshi64': *Yawn* What? Where am I? *'Takeshi64': Wake up. Axiy, Lilonow, Emitewiki2 and Untesty wake up. *'Lilonow': Where are we? *'Takeshi64': I just asked the same question. *'Untesty': Where are we? *'Axiy': Untesty can talk? Woah! *'Emitewiki2': He could the whole time. *'Axiy': Oh, where is my teddy bear? Grammar Cat, Carter Austin, Austincarter4ever and NOBODY wake up. *'Grammar Cat': Where are we? *'Axiy': Ok, does this happen every time a group of people wake up? *'Takeshi64': I think so. *'Lilonow': I'm hungry, this place looks familiar. *'Emitewiki2': Yes, I think I was here too. I remember the trees wait a second. *'Austincarter4ever': This... *'NOBODY': Is... *'Lilonow': SPAR-- (line cut by Carter Austin) *'Carter Austin': Carter!!! Beautiful! *'Lilonow': We should try to remember what happened. *'Grammar Cat': Okay, I can remember... Oh, pretty much nothing. Some bushes start moving. *'Axiy': Ah! There's something on that bush! *'Emitewiki2': I shall freeze it! *'Lilonow': I shall stomp it! The Nitrome Yeti comes from behind the bush. *'The Nitrome Yeti': Aah! Don't do it! I was waking up! I did nothing! *'AtomDestroyer24E': Phew. You scared us for a while! *'The Nitrome Yeti':' '''I'm sorry! But how we got here anyways? *'Takeshi64': We still are trying to figure that. *'Lilonow': I'm so hungry! Let's go find something to eat or I think I'll starve! *'Axiy': But it can be dangerous... *'Lilonow': Aw, come on, if we are ever going to escape the island we should explore it first. *'Untesty': Sounds fair enough. Let's go! *'Emitewiki2': Let's wait for the others to wake up. *'Lilonow': Can't we just throw them some water and... *'Everybody that is awake': Lilonow!!! *'Lilonow': I was just joking folks... Everybody else awakes after some minutes. *'Santiago González Martín': Oh... Where are we? *'The Nitrome Yeti': Wish I knew. *'Frostyflytrap': GAAAAH! Zombo... Hey, where are we? A few hours later... *'Not the person you're thinking of': I woke up guys! Have no fear! I will get the monsters... wait? Oh, it must have been a dream. By the way, where are we? *'Everyone else': GO BACK TO SLEEP! *'Facudel99': No, wait. I think that it wasn't a dream! *'NOBODY': Why do you think that? *'Facudel99': Because I have a bruise on my head where Dr. Nastidous punched me! *'Axiy': This means... *'Not the person you're thinking of': Food? Where? *'Axiy': No, wake up. *'Not the person you're thinking of': Rats. *'Untesty': This means Dr. Nastidous probably put us here! Axiy walks to the water. *'Axiy': This feels so familiar. A random laser from Takeshi's old boss comes. *'Lilonow': What was that? *'Emitewiki2': Mechayin? *'Takeshi64': My old boss? *'Random-storykeeper': A heated avalanche? *'Santiago González Martín': The place from Fault Line exploded? *'Facudel99':The lasers of Dr. Nastidious? Everybody makes guesses. *'Tribesman': What are you doing? *'Tribesman 2': Get o-- (line cut by Carter Austin) *'Carter Austin': Yay! Tribesmen! Carter Austin hugs the Tribesmen. *'Axiy': Yay! We are hungry, I need breakfeast! *'Tribesman': Okë, here is a french toast. *'The Nitrome Yeti': I think this is a French island. *'Lilonow': Good to know these tribesmen know how to cook! *'Austincarter4ever': At least they're good! *'Frostyflytrap': They're bringing more yummies! *'Facudel99':Do you have Food pills?I'm hungry and I can only eat that! *'Tribesmen': Here are oranges. Zt-Freak arrives to the island with his speedboat. *'Zt-Freak': Hellooowww... what are you doing here? *'Not the person you're thinking of': Nothing. *'Emitewiki2': We are lost. *'Under-Dweller': Yummy. The secret village was half eaten by the Under-Dweller. *'The Nitrome Yeti': What was that? Chapter I - The Ravine Untesty, Takeshi64 and Emitewiki2 go look at the ravine that was created by the Under-Dweller. *'Untesty': It's a cave! *'Tribesman 3': Help! We are falling into the cave! *'Turner': Don't worry, the same thing happened with Enemy585! *'All of the Tribesmen': Thank you for helping us! Axiy, Lilonow and The Nitrome Yeti look at the cave. *'Axiy, Lilonow and The Nitrome Yeti': Hey, I remember this place! Meanwhile at Zt-freak... *'Zt-Freak': Ok this should do it... Speedboat transforms in a construction yard *'Zt-freak': Now I can make a base and call for help... *'Motorboat': YOU NEED MORE ENERGY* *'Zt-freak': Oh... my fuel is empty... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Not the person you're thinking of sees the cave that the others fell into. *'Not the person you're thinking of': I can come into the cave and help them. I have experience with caves! But I need a light. *'Axiy': My helmet has light. *'The Nitrome Yeti': Mine too. *'Lilonow': Mine three. *'Facudel99':I have a light in my proto suit.But is small An Under-Dweller sound is heard. *'Under-Dweller': Yummy. *'Not the person you're thinking of': Uh oh. Meanwhile at the beach with everybody else. *'NOBODY': Thank you for the food Tribesmen! *'Tribesmen': You're welcome! Back at the cave. *'Red Miner': Help! *'Lilonow': That voice sounds familiar. *'Axiy': I remember that from Cave Chaos 2. *'Not the person you're thinking of': It sounds like Red Miner! The same time at the beach. *'Carter Austin': Yay! Thank you for the food! *'NOBODY': I just heard somebody ask for help! *'Zt-freak': Help me, I can't build a base... I got no energy... and... those flowers arent flowers... they are mirage tanks!!! *'Carter Austin': I also don't have energy, lets hide under that ravine! Carter Austin, Zt-Freak and NOBODY go to the ravine. *'Axiy': My light is running out! *'Zt-Freak': Lets get some resources here, I think that thing over there is a diamond. A strange and sudden earthquake happens, and everybody who was at the beach then falls to the ravine. *'Everybody':' Aaaaah!!!... Oof! *'''NOBODY:' '''Oh, hi. *'???:' '''Chirp chirp!!! *'Random-storykeeper: Who's there? A macaw revals behind some rocks. *'Takeshi64':' '''Oh, it's a macaw. *'Macaw': Chirp! Chirp chirp! A green parrot comes flying. *'Parrot': Chirp!!! *'Emitewiki': They're... having a conversation? A few moments ago in the cave... *'Lilonow':' Aah! The cave is shaking! *'''Axiy:' '''An earthquake! Let's get out and FAST! *'Zt-Freak':' Wait! The diamond!!! *'''Red Miner:' '''Wait...! Help!!! They make it to the beach (except for Red Miner), and then falls to the ravine. *'Axiy, Lilonow and Zt-Freak': Aaaaaah!!! Back at the present. *'Axiy (about the macaw and parrot):' '''Yes, it looks they're chatting. They fly to a palm tree and get a chest from above it. *'Not the person you're thinking of: A treasure chest! *'Carter Austin': Yaaay!!! *'AtomDestroyer24E': Wait! It reads... *'TinyCastleGuy': ..."Make-a-balloon kit"! *'Everybody': WOOT! WE'RE SAVED! They then open it and try to make their balloon to escape. Soon... *'Santiago González Martín': Is that... a ballon? *'AtomDestroyer24E': Come on... It isn't THAT bad... *'TinyCastleGuy': Let's try to make this fly... It seems to work, and everybody starts cheering. *'Everybody': YAAAY!!! The balloon explodes. *'Everybody': AAAAW... *'Lilonow': Do you guys feel that? Another earthquake is happening, which is the Under-Dweller coming for them in the ravine. *'Zt-Freak': AH! FAST! TO THE ANOTHER CAVE! All of a sudden an orange figure appears from behind a rock.... *'CandD':' '''Don't worry! I've got this! *'Lilonow': Seems familiar....... oh well, can't seem to get it off the top off my mind! *'CandD': You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later! Immediately, everyone inside the cave runs out, leaving CandD behind to deal with the Under Dweller. *'Untesty': This doesn't seems like Maximus... They go to the cave, but then some rocks fall and they get stuck. A white light is seen in the midst of darkness. *'Zt-Freak': That glow... Is the diamond! That one! The Red Miner appears holding the diamond. *'Red Miner': It's me! Help! *'Random-storykeeper': We would love to help... If we weren't all stuck here. Everyone else gathers around in a circle as the red miner sets the diamond in the middle. Its white glow fills the empty space formed by the circle. *'Everyone': Ooh, shiny! *'Santiago González Martín': Yes, it's shiny. But how will that get us out of here? Not the person you're thinking takes a look at the diamond. Suddenly, his Proto suit begins to light up. *'Not the person you're thinking of': Woa, what's happening? Not begins to move out of control. His proton cannon continues to light up. Anticipating an explosion, everyone else scrambles. With a blast from the cannon, the barrier of rocks is suddenly obliterated. For a moment, everyone stuck in the cave, including the red miner, stares at the opening in shock, while Facu's proton cannon gives off smoke in the background. Not looks back from his smoking proton cannon to the opening in the cave. *'Not the person you're thinking of': Did I just...do that? How? Everyone slowly begins to make their way out of the cave they got into. *'Red miner': Whew! I thought I'd never make it out of there! *'Axiy': Well, at least we all got out of that cave...ALIVE! Yay! Rumbling noises heard in the distance are quickly approaching. Heads turn to see the Under-Dweller, advancing towards them. *'Random-storykeeper': I think it's time to go do what I do best. *'TinyCastleGuy': Eating fish? *'Random-storykeeper': No. The Under-Dweller pauses, a few feet away from everyone. Everybody's eyes widen at its precense. It roars loudly. *'Random-storykeeper': RUN! RSK hops onto her sled and takes off on the sandy hills. The rest follow. Minutes pass. *'Lilonow': So...WHERE ARE WE GOING? *'Random-storykeeper': I don't know! I mean, it's not like you really think about that when a giant cave creature is trying to get you! *'Untesty': Uh...what giant cave creature? Everyone but RSK stops running and looks back. The Under-Dweller has stopped chasing them and has turned the other way, back towards the cave, giving out a roar. *'Under-Dweller': Too hot...must go back to cave. Eat yummy miners. *'Red miner': Hey- *'Not the person you're thinking of': Shh! We should go before he changes his mind. Without another word, everyone involved with the cave incident begins walking silently towards a sandy area with numerous palm trees. The red miner takes out the diamond, which had been strapped to his belt all this time. *'Red miner': At least the diamond made it! NTPYTO looks at the diamond the red miner just took out. His proton cannon starts to light up., getting ready to make another blast. *'Not the person you're thinking of': Uh, guys...you might want to... Before he can finish, a blast from the proton cannon shoots out and hits a nearby tree. Coconuts begin to fall from it. The tribesmen encountered earlier in the day arrive, gathering the fallen coconuts. Carter, Austin approaches behind them. *'Carter, Austin': Hooray! You're all alive! (Carter, Austin proceeds to hug everyone) *'Axiy': Wait. Where's RSK? *'Lilonow': ...Still on the run, I think. *'Axiy': Not to mention Takeshi64 and Emitewiki2 aren't around as well... Back at the cave where Takeshi64 and Emitewiki2 are... *'Emitewiki2': Did you find a way up? *'Takeshi64': I have ninja ropes! Come here. Emitewiki2 and Takeshi64 meet the other users. *'Untesty': Look! Here are Takeshi64 and Emitewiki2! *'Not the person you're thinking of':We need to do a head count, to make sure everybody's here. Also, I am going to be gone for a while. I am going to raid the Professor who created me's lab, to see if I can find any weapons to use against out enemies. Now that I think about it, I'll raid Dr. Nastidous' lab too. Chapter II - Cavin' Chaos They all try to do the head count. *'Lilonow:' 24. There are 24 heads here. *'NTPYTO:' Hm, no, there are 22. Me, you, Axiy, Grammar Cat, Takeshi64, Emitewiki2, TinyCastleGuy, Austincarter4ever, Santi, NOBODY, Zt-Freak, CandD, Frostyflytrap, Facudel99, Untesty, Carter Austin, Enda, a parrot, a blue macaw, AtomDestroyer24E, the red miner and Aqua. *'Lilonow:' Nope. 24. It's a head count. Do you see that Captain Tongue over there? And the skull it's licking? Skulls are heads, aren't they? *'Everybody:' Eeeeeew! *'NTPYTO:' *sigh* He's not with us! By the way, why is Aqua in your shoulder? *'Lilonow:' Aqua?! Oh man, I tought it was Maximus! He now started mimicking him. And oh those birds follow us into the cave! *'Grammar Cat: I noticed something... Random-storykeeper is missing! *'Takeshi64: '''Uh-oh. I guess at this point she's lost at the caves and tired from running. *'Red miner: You know, when stuff are collapsing right behind you, you have two choices: Run 'till you crashes in a wall, or just look at it. *'Lilonow: '...I know right. *'AtomDestroyer24E:' This is bad. We gotta find her. *'Macaw: '''Squawk! Banjo! Chirp! *'Axiy:' ...It just said "banjo"? *'Austincarter4ever:' Who knows, maybe it's his name! *'Carter Austin: Banjo! What a good name! Lemme hug him! Carter Austin hugs the macaw hard. *'''Banjo: SQUAWK! *'Carter Austin:' Oops! Banjo flies away and points a way in the caves. The other parrot does the same. *'Red miner: '''We have no choice but go to the way he's pointing. We never know what might happen, eh? And, maybe, we just find RSK ''and a way out. Gotta hit two birds with one rock. The birds get angered and starts pecking him. *'Red miner:' Ow! Bad choice of words! Bad choice of words! Ow! *'Facudel99:' Let's go then... Everyone folows Banjo to a tunnel with unfamiliar creatures crawling at the sides of the tunnel. *'Some of us: '''Eeh... *'Frostyflytrap': What are these?...GAAAAHHH!! Something got my tail! *'Axiy:' But you don't have a tail. *'Frostyflytrap': Oh. My leaf, or something... *'NTPYTO:' I'm back! Good news, and bad news. Good news: I'm alive, and I brought a new weapon from Nastidous' lab! It's an NMD gun with all regular weapons plus Custom Ammo! Bad news: I slipped into a pool of test tubes and got mutated into the Silly Sausage. Extra bad news: I'm the one in NMD, the one that was possessed by Parasite. *'Frostyflytrap': So are you about to attack us? *'NTPYTO:' No, although on the way over here once I forgot who I was, but then I remembered. I think Parasite doesn't have much control over me because he's really far away from me right now. *'???: Hello everyone! *'''Red miner: What was that? *'???': I said: Hello everyone! *'Axiy': Who are you? *'Sabkv': I'm Sabkv. *'NTPYTO': Do you live here? *'Sabkv': No, I don't. I have teleported here to save you. *'Everybody': Hurray! *'Sabkv': Here is my teleporter. Sabkv shows his teleporter. *'Carter, Austin': Yay! We can back home now! Oh, what does this button do? *'Sabkv': DON'T TOUCH! Carter, Austin pushes the button and teleporter explodes. *'Facudel99': We are stuck here forever... *'Frostyflytrap:' No, we're not. I brought my Timemu and it basically lets us control time back or forward. Frosty pushes a button and the Timemu plays a tune. *'Frostyflytrap:' Oops, wrong button. Frosty pushes a different button... BOOM!!!!! *'Frostyflytrap:' Okay, I think there was a paradox... :( *'Sabkv': Oh, wait. I had 3 teleporters! One is placed in my laboratory, another one I lost on this island, and the last one was destroyed by Carter, Austin... *'Axiy': I'm hungry. *'Random-storykeeper': I got some fish with me. *'Lilonow': I have cheez. *'Frostyflytrap': Can't you eat stones? *'Axiy': True. *'Frostyflytrap: '''I actually have some stones in my pot... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120414234215/nitrome/images/9/95/Double_Edged_Rock.png *'Sabkv': ...How about to search my second teleporter? *'Axiy': Those stones look yummy. Some days pass because of a bug in the program that caused the story to stop. Fortunately, the server got hit and instantly fixed the bug. *'Frostyflytrap: Woah!!! What was that!??! Did we just suddenly freeze? *'''Everybody: I think so... *'Axiy:' Anyway, where were we? *'Frostyflytrap: '''The yummy stones? *'Axiy:' Oh, right.... *'Random-storykeeper': Look, I found this tree with macaroni! *'Lilonow': I'll start a fire somehow, its getting dark! Lilonow starts a fire and Random-storykeeper gets macaroni. *'NTPYTO': I think we should do something. *'NOBODY': Yeah. NYPYTO and NOBODY go make a hut. *'Frostyflytrap and AtomDestroyer24E': What if we cooked the macaroni and cheese? *'Grammar Cat': That's a great idea! *'Axiy': I'll go find some bowls made out of stone. The macaroni and cheese was finished and everybody got a plate. *'Carter Austin': Yummy! *'Grammar Cat': Axiy, wheres your bowl actually? *'Axiy': Umm... *'Frostyflytrap: Wait, what? You don't have a bowl? Anyway, when we get off this island, I'm gonna start my secret project.(It's gonna be epic!) *'''Axiy: I ate it? Some time passes. *'Lilonow:' The moon is at the middle of the sky, so.. midnight I suppose. Time for we to go to sleep and then find a way to skedaddle. Chapter III - Answer Hunter They all wake up to find themselves in a middle of a storm. *'The Nitrome Yeti: '''Oh! Great! A storm! Now what? We'll be here until the storm passes what may take day and we don't even know how did we got here! *'Santi:' I guess things can't just go worse. A strong wind destroys the hut. *'Santi: Looks like I was wrong. A blue ladder pops out of a hole in the sand. *'Axiy: '''Hey guys, look at that! *'Lilonow: Woah, a flying whale! *'Axiy:' No, I mean ther- Wait what? *'NTPYTO:' We should check what's in that hole. We are homeless in a storm, now surely there isn't any single way it can get worse. A hurricane begins in the sea and comes for the island. *'NTPYTO: 'Wait are you serious? Whatever let's get in the hole quickly! *'CandD: '''I liked it! *'Frostyflytrap:' You barely came and saw it, how can you tell you already liked it? *'CandD:' It isn't a dark, wet and unexplored cave. *'Emitewiki2:' Good point. *'Takeshi64:' We'll have to be here until the storm passes, a time which can be wasted answering a question: How did we get in this island?! *'Lilonow:' Sabkv came here to save us, so he must have knowledge about this. The red miner analyses the bricks and the ladders. The blue ladder disappears. *'Sabkv: Actually... I don't. I've noticed you guys were missing and then got my teleporter; then set its coordinates to you, by tracking your hat. *'''Lilonow: My... miner hat? Well, it was made by the Nitrome Labs, so it's probably they must have put something on it. But that doesn't actually solves the question. *'Red Miner: '''This is... This is familiar. I think I know someone. But we'll have to to find him first. *'RSK:' Wait, are you sure? But how can we get that rock out of the way? *'Frostyflytrap:' I think I know... Frosty grabs the button with his mouth, opening the exit of the room. *'Lilonow:' Sweet as pie! Now let's get moving! In the next room there are more ladders, one blue and another green. They get past it before they disappear. *'Red Miner:' This can only means they're close by! Quickly, let's go! The unusual chasing repeats for almost 10 rooms. After that, the group stops. *'Axiy': I hear something! *'Lilonow': It sounds like a volcano. *'CandD': Yeah. *'Frostyflytrap': Lets check! The group checks it out. *'Random-storykeeper': Uh oh. *'NTPYTO': How can we stop it? *'Emitewiki2': I always see this on comics! Maybe they will help us! *'Takeshi64': Yes, yes. *'Sabkv': If somebody has one... *'Takeshi': Not me, not me, not me. Sakbv points out at Takeshi64. *'Rahama': Him? *'Axiy': Lets continue watching the story. *'Carter Austin': Caek! *'Sabkv': Takeshi! *'Takeshi64': Uhh, you did not say my full name. *'Zt-Freak': I think he means you Takeshi64. *'NOBODY': Lets just read it. Everybody reads the comics. *'Axiy': Stones... *'Frostyflytrap': Yes... Everybody grabs a giant stone. *'Axiy and Frostyflytrap': That fast? *'The Nitrome Yeti': Yes. *'NTPYTO': Now lets put it on the volcano! *'Axiy': What? I was fake reading. Not fair! *'Carter Austin': Hug the stone! *'Emitewiki2': Not now, not now. Rahama pushes the stone up. *'Takeshi64': I think he needs help. *'Frostyflytrap:' Yeah, If I only had arms... *'???: But I have arms ! *'''Frostyflytrap: Who ? Who ?! *'Mahsaad': MAHSAAD ! I HAVE COME TO RESCUE YOU ! Category:Stories